Lost
by Spottedears110
Summary: 15 years after the final battle, the aliens have come back for more Mew Aqua after being ravaged by disease. The first Mews have moved on with their lives, but their children are pulled into this dilemma, and at every corner, they are lost. T for cussing
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well hello there audience! Get ready for the most... *dramatic pause* terrible thing you will ever read!**

**Chieko: At least she admits it.**

**Hitomi: It's not THAT bad.**

**Everyone Else: Yes it is.**

**Dream: No, it's not. It's actually pretty good. *munches on a bagel***

**Me: Where did the bagel come from? So, yeah… This is almost solely by yours truly. Our awesome Dream over here, created Koneko and her tragic back-story along with a whole ton of ideas to keep me going. Stupid writers block. *le gasp!* Rated T for violence and cussing if you forgot to read the summary.**

**Prologue**

"Damn." The boy whispered as he typed, his dark brown hair dangling in his face.

"Saturo, language!" his mother screeched, looking over at the boy's work, which he suddenly changed to an essay as he did so.

"It was necessary, Rei*." Saturo growled, knowing that his mother would be angry by the use of her first name. "I screwed up on the report. Bring Dad in here, okay? He's got a lot more experience in essays than you have!"

Saturo noticed his mother roll her eyes, but she stomped away to go and retrieve his father. Saturo's shoulders relaxed a bit, pulling up his original project. '_This was harder than I thought. I'm such a baka__*** **__Now Dad's going to get me for it.'_

Saturo kept typing away, hoping that he could fix it, but he knew it was a waste of time. The Mew Project had already begun, and there was nothing he could do.

His father then entered the room, looking slightly concerned. "Saturo, what's wrong?" he asked, as he walked up to his large computer. After studying it, he raised an eyebrow. "You already started? Did you figure out who got the experiment?"

"Yes." Saturo gulped. "But, you're not going to like it."

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You know how genetics run in families? Well, I accidentally..."

"Oh no,"

"I hit the offspring of the original Mews."

His father began to pace worriedly. Considering Ryou's death in that car accident*****, he and Saturo were the only ones who had been working for the project. It was hard, but they had no other choice. The aliens were invading once again.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Keiichiro." Saturo said respectfully.

Keiichiro sighed. "I guess there's no other way then... Saturo, could you round them up for me, please?"

Saturo nodded and turned back to his computer. "I'll arrange for them to meet at Cafe Mew Mew as soon as I can."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Man, I really suck. O.O**

**Hitomi: It's too short!**

**Me: I really hope it'll get longer, but it felt appropriate to end there. *smacks forehead* Dream's gonna kill me.**

**Dream: Why is it short? *bangs me over the head with a book* Write! More! Spotty!**

**Me: Ow... *rubs head* Oh, and a little update about Sucked In. Dream's been having a little writers block and a few groundings, and so have I, but we aren't going to abandon it. We should have the chapter up by the end of the week. We hope it'll satisfy you guys.**

**Turquoise: Yes. Please. Update. My essence is fading away...**

**Dream: *still banging me in the head* you'd better update the next chapter of this right now! **

**Me: Okay! Okay! Goddesses! Give me a break!**

**Now for the *s**

***1) Ok, I stuck with KeiichiroxRei because I couldn't really think of anything else...Oh goddesses. *get's mauled by screaming 'pair fangirls' and tigers***

***2) Yay for bakas! *if you didn't know what it was, it means idiot.***

***3) I killed Ryou, okay? I'm sorry but I don't like that guy! *gets attacked by Ryou fangirls* Man, today is not my day. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! I'm alive! Here's the next chapter... It sucks as well, but please bear with me you guys. Oh, and review please, sorry I forgot to ask on the prologue, and I'm too lazy to change it.**

**Dream: It'd better be longer, Spotty!**

**Me: Um...**

**Dream: *knocks me unconscious with a bagel***

**Chieko: *laughs* I didn't even know it was possible to knock someone out with a bagel!**

**Chapter 1**

Five girls were gathered in the old café, which was once bustling with life, was now dark and cold. The girls were all silent, giving each other strange looks, knowing that they were all called there for some phenomenon or another, now these girls were trapped.

A lavender haired girl finally broke the silence, her dark blue eyes waiting for an explanation. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Fujiwara-san." Another replied, her icy blue gaze meeting hers.

"There's no need to be cold-hearted, Onee-chan!" A dirty blond snapped. "We're in here together; we might as well find a way out together!"

The girl she was addressing smirked, and said. "Alright, Hitomi, if you're so smart, you find a way out of here!" In response, the dirty blond pouted and stuck out her tongue in defiance.

The fourth sighed and tried taking control. "Okay, so we're locked in from the outside, maybe there's a reason for this." She said, pulling a lock of red hair from her face.

"I hate closed in places…" the fifth interrupted.

"Oh no, Hatoru," The lavender haired girl yelped. "Please don't lock up now!"

The other three stared at her in confusion, and Hatoru said. "I'll try, Mizuki-chan, but I'm still scared."

The redhead tried once again to get the girls to cooperate. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves to each other; we need to break out of here some time." The fifth snorted impatiently, and the other's whining disappearing. "I'll start with my name and age. I'm Aoyama Koneko, and I'm fourteen." Koneko pointed at the girl next to her. "Your turn, you go next Kawaguchi-san*."

The second turned a bright pink, and leopard ears protruded from her head. "What the hell?" she cursed, pushing them down.

Koneko laughed and said. "Nice trick, Kawaguchi-san, but it's not going to get you out of introducing yourself."

"I didn't... Augh! You guys are irritating!"

"Tell us your name, please."

"Fine," She grumbled. "I'm Kawaguchi Chieko, and I'm thirteen. Happy?"

Koneko nodded, and pointed at Mizuki. "It's your turn, Fujiwara-san."

The addressee rolled her eyes. "I'm Fujiwara Mizuki, and I'm eleven."

Koneko smiled; finally they were getting this show on the road.

"Okay, I don't know you two." She said, gesturing to Hatoru and Hitomi. "Could you tell me your names?"

"I'm Fong Hitomi, and I'm eight!" Hitomi said in a singsong voice, holding out eight fingers on her hand.

"What's up with you, Hitomi?" Chieko teased, leaning forward to feel her head. "Do you have a fever?"

"No I don't!" Hitomi snapped, smacking Chieko's hand. "I'm just fine, Onee-chan!"

"Why does she call you that?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm her babysitter." Chieko stated clearly, and silence followed.

Koneko laughed. "Okay, miss Babysitter, Fujiwara's friend, your turn."

Hatoru was curled up in a ball by the door. "Huh?" she muttered. "Oh, that… I'm Midorikawa Hatoru, and I'm ten."

"Great!" Koneko said, clapping her hands. "Now let's devise an escape plan, any ideas?"

Chieko paced around the room fretfully, muttering to herself, she looked up, to see Koneko. "I know there's a back entrance, I used to steal food from their old stores all the time when I was a kid, and I always used the back entrance." With that, she ran to the back, where there was a rusty, yet painted, door. She tried opening it, but it was locked as well. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!" she yelled, and with every word, kicked the door.

Koneko slapped her forehead fretfully and asked, "Any other bright ideas?"

All of the others shook their heads.

Suddenly, the front door clicked open, and a tall boy hung the keys on his belt, and grinned to the girls. "Hey guys, glad you showed up."

"Did you do that on purpose, mister?" Hitomi huffed.

The boy smiled once again. "If I hadn't, you wouldn't get to meet each other, now would you?"

Hitomi shook her head. He clapped his hands and said. "Now, down to business," and pulled out a briefcase, and opened it, revealing a laptop. "Just plug it in here…" He muttered, plugging in the projector, and with an encouraging roar of life, it turned on.

"Alright, I'll introduce myself, now that it's set up." The boy said, taking a breath, and continued. "I'm Akasaka Saturo, nice to meet you." The girls glared at him, still upset about being locked in an abandoned café.

"Why did you lock us in here?" Mizuki asked out of bewilderment.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!" The girls replied in unison.

Saturo sighed. "I needed to show you something. Will you just listen, for about, ten minutes?"

Chieko hurled her bag at the speaker, hitting him clean in the face. "I don't _want _to listen you, you…"

"Kawaguchi-san," said Koneko. "No fighting!"

"Damn." Chieko replied.

"You swear a lot, don't you Onee-chan?" Hitomi laughed, and afterwards Koneko and Chieko started arguing.

Saturo, who was gripping his injured face, leaned over and pressed a button on the computer, revealing a PowerPoint, which silenced the arguers. It showed a few pictures of endangered species, a snow leopard, a Bengal tiger, a red panda, a Cuban Kite, and a European Mink.

"What the heck is this?" Chieko growled. "Please tell me I wasn't dragged out here to see a bunch of endangered animals."

"Though you could have said more kindly, you do have a point, Kawaguchi-san." Hatoru put in, and all of the girls, except Mizuki, looked at her in awe. Hatoru ignored it and pressed on. "How are these connected to us?"

Saturo stood up straight and avoided her question. "Have your mother and father ever told you about Mew Mews, Hatoru?"

"My parents talk about it all of the time, Akasaka-san. What does that have to do with my question?"

"The aliens are back, Midorikawa-san, and so are the Mew Mews."

"Where," Hatoru asked, still not understanding what he was getting at.

"They're right here," he said, gesturing to the five girls before him. "I hope it will be less chaotic this time."

**A/N: Yay! It sucks! **

**Dream: No it doesn't! Stop saying that!**

**Lettuce: How did I get here?**

**Chieko: God only knows. **

**Me: Yay! It's Lettuce! *gives her a hug* Ack! I'm sorry! **

**Dream: You guys are so much alike. **

**Me: Just like you and Ichigo. **

**Dream: *smacks me over the head with a ladder and I go unconscious* **

**Hitomi: Where did the ladder come from…? **

**Saturo: Who knows? Anything can happen in an Author's note. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here it is, the long awaited… CHAPTER 2! *cheers* This would have never been written if it wasn't for my best friend and cowriter: DREAMWALKER20! **

**Dream: Hey! **

**I was suffering through major, major writers block, so Dream offered…**

**Dream: No I did not! You told me to! **

***Ahem* As I was saying, Dream wrote the majority of the chapter for me! Everyone, give a round of applause to Dream! **

**~AND THE CHAPTER BEGINS~**

"That's not creepy," Chieko said sarcastically.

Koneko laughed to herself, and noticed a few golden pendants in her peripheral vision. Curiosity overcame her and she asked, "So—what the heck are those?" as she did so, she pointed at the pendants.

"Pendants," Saturo replied.

"I know that!" Koneko snapped, "But what are they for? Do we wear them?"

"Something like that."

"Wait, what do you mean 'something like that'?" Mizuki wondered in utter confusion.

"Gosh, these guys need to chill out…" Saturo muttered under his breath, and said louder to the girls, "You'll see." With his remark, he passed out the pendants. He looked at his wristwatch, and gasped.

"You figure it out by yourselves! I'm late for bagel time!"

Every girl in the room was confused, and Koneko's mind began to wander. She was busy thinking about bagels, and how delicious they must be after not eating for fifteen minutes, and how the name 'Mew Mew' was weird.

"Heh, Mew Mew, heh," she chuckled under her breath. She looked down to the pendant once again, which had started to glow faintly. "AHHH! IT GLOWED!" she screeched.

Hitomi noticed it with her pendant as well, and she whispered aloud, "I think I know what to do with it now." And slowly raising the golden item in the air she cried, "Mew Rasberry, MET-AMOR-PHO-SIS!"

Hitomi was engulfed in a bright light, and as it slowly faded away, a new her was shown. One with red, round ears of a red panda, and not to mention a red panda tail, with beautiful lavender eyes. She was cloaked in a maroon maxi dress that came down to her knees, with spagetti straps.

"I'll give it a go," Mizuki mumbled. "Mew Blueberry, MET-AMOR-PHO-SIS!"

Just like the last Mew, she too was engulfed in a bright light, only this time, it was a bluish-violet.

"Wow, I look…different!" she noticed. And exactly like last time, the girl's appearance changed. She was now garbed in a deep blue and purple tank top that went with a matching mini skirt, along with a pair of fingerless gloves that appeared.

"Thank you, Lord," she playfully said to the skies.

"You have wings, too!" Hitomi yelped.

"Huh?" was Mizuki's reply.

She looked to her back to find a pair of dark blue wings.

"Wow, I do!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Well… I guess I'll follow…" Hatoru muttered. "Mew Onion, Metamorphosis," she said dully. A dark flash of light and Hatoru was clothed in a brown leotard with straps, a skirt over it, and tan colored tights, along with her favorite tennis shoes.

"Let's go! Mew Orange, MET-AMOR-PHO-SIS!" Koneko shouted.

An orange flash of light was seen, and Koneko transformed.

"Oh my goodie gumdrops!" Mizuki exclaimed, in complete awe of Koneko's outfit, "You have the best outfit so far!"

Koneko blushed. "Thanks, nya~! Oops!"

She covered her mouth.

The mews looked at each other in wonder.

"You sound like Ichigo," Hatoru noted. "Is she your mom?"

"No way! I don't even know her at all!" she screeched. Claws appeared through her black gloves, and everyone's eyes were wide with shock.

"I guess you're a tora!" Hitomi laughed.

Koneko examined her outfit. She was adorned with a tiger tail and matching ears, along with a black and orange speckled sweetheart necklined dress that came to her knees.

"I don't mean to toot my own horn, but… I look good!"

"Now _you_, Onee-chan!" Hitomi exclaimed to Chieko, grinning widely.

"Hell no! There is no damn way that I am going to be dressed in one of those tacky outfits!" Chieko yelled, backing up.

Hitomi tried a new tactic: annoyance.

"Hello my, Good-bye hi!"

"Stop it! You're making me bleed from the ears! It makes no sense!" Chieko screeched.

"Transform then!" Hitomi teased.

In desperation, she screamed, "Mew Milk! MET-AMOR-PHO-SIS!" A regular light flashed and the new Chieko was revealed.

"This is stupid," Chieko growled.

Round snow leopard ears poked up from her head along with a large, fluffy tail. Instead of a dress though, she wore a long, white shirt that reached mid-thigh, with a black belt, and skinny jeans with blackish-brown leopard spots. Finally, white gloves appeared, with leopard spots adorning it as well, and brown leather straps to hold it in place.

"What the… well… at least I'm not wearing a dress…"

**And we're done! Hopefully you enjoyed it! **


End file.
